This contract supports the advanced development of a of multivalent filovirus (Ebola and Marburg) vaccine through cGMP manufacturing with an option for a Phase 1 clinical trial. Additional options provide address Large Scale Production, development of a lyophilized formulation and a Phase 2 Clinical Trial. IBT's product has proven effective in various animal models and is in early preclinical evaluation.